Challenge
by Edward the spiderqueen
Summary: A writing challenge I did for fun. Rules inside. pairings: Hao/Yoh, Ren/Horo, wee bit of Ryo/Lyserg if you squint. warnings include twincest, shounan-ai, and swearing. Rated 'cause I'm paranoid.


_The rules:_

_1. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._

_3. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist_

A/N: Just wanted to try this out! This is gonna be shaman king style baby but if I like it maybe I'll do it with something else too. ^-^ Warnings include shounan-ai, twincest, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, maybe my clothes, but that's about it. xP

* * *

1. Already Over- Red

Hao stared up at the stars. So now Yoh knew his big secret. He'd told his twin everything, about being the same soul in two different bodies, how they were never really separate.

How their love wasn't wrong.

But his twin had just stared at him, the emotions in his mind not reflected on his face. Then that easy going smile had slowly peeked out but Hao knew it was a fake.

So that was it then. The revelations meant nothing. Yoh wouldn't join him and Hao wouldn't, -_couldn't-_ change his course. The shaman fight would continue to its inevitable end.

Despite his dark thoughts Hao couldn't help but smirk.

_It's already over…_

_***_

2. Sandstorm- Da Rude

"Really Horo?" Ren scoffed at his blue haired boyfriend in annoyance and amusement.

"What's wrong with techno?" Horo said defensively bouncing to the music. Ren just rolled his eyes, not admitting that the beat was catchy if nothing else.

"Is it really appropriate to be doing homework to?"

Before Horo could come up with an indignant response Jun burst into the room. Smiling broadly she deposited a plate of cookies before them, Bailong close on her heels with two glasses of milk.

"How's the study group going?" she asked cheerily.

"Better if we weren't distracted," Ren scowled. His sister just laughed.

"Oh lighten up a little," Horo said taking a bite of cookie.

***

3. Lying From You- Linkin Park

Yoh was sick of pretending that everything was alright all the time. He had no idea what he was doing, didn't any one realize that? He was just a kid!

Amidamaru got that about him. Manta even might sometimes. And one other person.

Yoh scowled as mana so like his own he couldn't help but notice it appeared behind him.

"Yoh," Hao said in greeting.

_No turning back now… _Yoh thought. Hao smirked at his thought.

"I'm done running from this," Yoh said and turned around and planted his lips on Hao's.

***

4. The Metal-Tenacious D

They'd all tried to kill him, but he just kept coming back. Hao smiled at their pathetic attempts, the Spirit of Fire blocking each of their attacks in turn. Ren, Horo, Ryo, Faust…nothing could stop him. Now that he had Yoh nothing ever would be able to.

***

5. The Man Without Fear- Drowning Pool featuring Rob Zombie

Ren liked taking chances. He liked the thrill it left him with. Pitting himself against all who stood in his way was thrilling. His enemies called him fearless, but as he learned today he was far from.

His biggest chance. His biggest gamble. He took a deep breath as he looked into icy blue eyes that were regarding him.

"What's up, Ren? You said you had something to tell me?" Horo asked. Was that a tremor in his voice or was Ren imagining things? It didn't matter, time to take the biggest chance of his life.

Slowly, he moved his lips towards Horo's, ignoring the shaking in his own limbs and praying the other wouldn't notice.

***

6. I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At the Disco

Anna wasn't stupid. She'd smack anyone who said otherwise. So she knew all about what people said about her.

_The groom's bride is a whore…_

What they didn't know was why she slept around. Of course they couldn't understand how hard it was to get any when you're betrothed was gay.

With his own brother.

And honestly Anna couldn't care less what they said. What they said about her wasn't true. She knew that. It didn't bother her. And neither did Hao and Yoh, in a way. Yoh was stuck with her whether he liked it or not, whether he loved Hao or not. He just hadn't faced that yet.

She wasn't the one he loved; he wasn't the one she loved.

This was going to be one awesome marriage.

***

7. Stuck in the Middle with You- Stealer's Wheel

Lyserg wasn't sure whose side he was on anymore. And he wasn't sure why he thought Ryo would be the person to talk to about this. Ryo, who thought he was a girl when they'd first met. The memory brought a smile to his face. Ryo, who couldn't believe that Lyserg had betrayed them and joined the X-Laws.

And he still wasn't sure if he was actually on their side.

And he told Ryo all this, and the man just gave him his ear and said nothing. Lyserg was grateful for that. So grateful he thought he might kiss the older man. And he did just that. On the cheek of course but Ryo still blushed madly.

Smiling Lyserg walked away, knowing now that no matter what side he chose he'd always have at least one friend who accepted him.

***

8. Disturbia- Rihanna

Sometimes Manta wondered how he'd gotten sucked into all this. Shaman, ghosts, freaking bringing people back from the dead. It was nuts, right?

His brain was going to explode one day he just knew it. Something about normal humans spending this much time around ghosts had to have negative health affects. Disturbed wasn't even going to cover it by the time the psyche ward got a hold of him.

But Yoh always laughed at his fears and Manta felt silly. Until yet another spirit decided to jump out at him from a wall. It was incredibly easy to startle someone when you could literally come through a wall at them after all. And let's not even get started on walking around in the dark alone.

Everything was crazy, but maybe that was normal at this point. Shamans, ghosts and freaking zombie and all.

***

9. Here We Go [#]- P.O.D.

Horo didn't think he'd been in love before he'd laid eyes on Ren. Sure, he'd had some girlfriends in the past but embarrassingly he'd never gotten very far with any of them. So his lips were still pure by the time Ren put his on them. And it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced.

Ren didn't think he'd been in love before he'd laid eyes on Horo. Sure he'd had experience with women. No one who could kill as coldly at he'd been able to was a freaking virgin that was for sure. Still, it was the best thing ever when Horo told him he was his first. First kiss and everything else. Ren go to be someone's first for the first time in this life. So that was a first for him.

And it was awesome. For both of them. And it was never going to end if either one of them still had breath left in them. Ren would make sure of it. Horo would make sure of it.

***

10. (Unreleased) Step Up- Linkin Park

Hao knew it took more to being a shaman king than raw power. Most of these other competitors didn't know that. Couldn't have known. It was barely excusable, but Hao supposed that his previous lives had made him cynical. He could forgive them, even if they didn't see the whole picture like he did.

It did bother him that Yoh couldn't see the whole picture. His twin was just as bad as the rest of them some days. But Hao couldn't help but love him anyway, flaws and all.

Besides it didn't matter in the end. They all knew who was going to win, pathetic attempts to kill him or not. He would be the shaman king. And he would fix the world.

* * *

Any song titles have the possibilty of being wrong, the titles and artists are just how they show up on my mp3. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Feel free to not review. No, seriously.


End file.
